Pureza en tu mirada
by K.Bellatrix
Summary: Gaara descubre algo que no logra comprender, una nueva sensación que le intriga, sensación provocada por la persona que menos se esperaba. Era toda una tentación, aquella blanca piel, y esa mirada llena de bondad e inocencia. Fic corto-4viñetas. Gaarahina


¡Uy! Pues es mi primer Fic, GaaHina, chicos, si me salgo de personaje o algo, avísenme por favor que es la primera vez que escribo esta pareja y siento que a veces lo que estoy escribiendo está mal jeje. ¡Todo sea por mejorar desde luego!

Este fic será corto, cuatro viñetas para **Retos a la Carta** una excelente comunidad de fics en livejournal, recomendada al 100.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, si no de Kishimoto Masashi, Ni naruto, ni Gaara ni Hinata, etc. ninguno me pertenece, hago esto solo por diversión y para entretenimiento de los espectadores así que, aquí vamos, yo sólo pido los personajes prestados por unas cuantas líneas.

**Pareja:** Gaahina || Por favor, si no te gusta la pareja, se tolerante ||.

Reviews son más que bienvenidas, saben que los reviews son para mi como la piedra filosofal es para Lord Voldemort en el primer libro (;

* * *

**xOx. Díficil De Comprender .xOx**

-Ella te observa- La voz ronca y susurrante del pelirrojo llamó la atención de Naruto. Continuó mirando a Hinata por un momento, quien cargaba varias tablas para armar algunas estructuras no muy lejos del lugar, y después, movió sus ojos al rubio.

-¿Y qué? Tu también me estás observando justo ahora- Respondió el rubio sin comprender exactamente a lo que el ninja de la arena se refería con exactitud.

Una de las peculiaridades de Gaara era precisamente el poder descifrar cualquier mirada; ver en ellas la pureza del alma de la persona poseedora, sus intensiones, el vacío interior o el grado de maldad que la persona dueña de la mirada en cuestión, tenía. Y por lo tanto, aquella mirada perlada le llamaba la atención sobremanera, porque no era una mirada normal, no era una mirada vacía como la de muchas personas que conoció, tenía una profundidad increíble, enigmática.

No porque le gustase aquella mirada perlada… claro que no, era demasiado inocente, demasiado bondadosa y demasiado sentimental como para que aquella mirada le atrajera, ya que era todo lo contrario a él, quien era considerado como un arma, un demonio y una maldición por muchas personas.

-Te observa diferente- Los labios del ninja de cabellos de fuego volvieron a emitir la voz serena y pausada tan característica de este. Entrecerró los ojos. - No he visto a nadie que te observe igual-

-Lo hace más que los demás, pero no veo la diferencia de las miradas ¿Siempre te fijas en este tipo de cosas o es porque realmente te aburre el tener que venir a la semana de aniversario de Konoha?- Preguntó el rubio cruzando los brazos tras la nuca.

-Es que eres lento, mover estas estructuras podría llevarnos menos tiempo- Respondió este sin tener ni un poco de tacto en sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- Gruñó el rubio señalando al pelirrojo con el dedo índice de manera retadora y apretando el puño de la otra mano. -¿Acaso piensas que podrías terminar más rápido sin mí?-

El ninja de la arena se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente al rubio, mientras sin ninguna clase de problema, lograba mover una de las estructuras que se usarían en el festival con el simple hecho de ordenárselo a la arena, demostrando así, que la ayuda de Naruto, en lugar de favorecerle, le perjudicaba, así que suponía que la Hokage lo estaba usando de niñera de Naruto, ya que era de esperarse que pudiese lograr esa tarea solo y no verse en la necesidad de ser acompañado por alguien más.

-El punto es, que su mirada es distinta- Gaara no quería abandonar por completo aquél tema, cuando algo le causaba curiosidad, solía preguntar para aclarar sus dudas y aquello no iba a ser la excepción.

-No sé porqué lo dices- Naruto torció los labios y cargó una de las estructuras de madera, acumulando chakra para poder resistir el peso de esta.

La arena manejada por Gaara seguía danzando por sí sola, deslizándose por el suelo, moviendo la estructura de madera hacia el lugar que le correspondía, como si de flotar en un río se tratase.

-¿Nunca le has preguntado porque te observa tanto?- Aquello le extrañó, no se tragaba que Naruto no lo notara antes, siendo tan curioso e hiperactivo, le parecía raro que no le hubiese preguntado antes el porqué de aquellas miradas.

-No, una vez hablamos de ello, pero no entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir- Se encogió de hombros.

-Su mirada, es profunda, es sincera, pura, es… diferente-

O Naruto era excelente fingiendo, o en verdad era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta del porqué Hinata le admiraba tanto. Un estruendo logró distraer a Gaara lo suficiente como para evitar que siguiera hablando del tema.

Movió la mirada y encontró, no muy lejos a una Hinata en problemas, una de las tablas de madera se le cayó, provocando que ella tropezara con esta, las tablas que cargaba, además de la que provocó todo el caos volaron por los aires junto con ella.

-¡Hinata-Chan!- Un Naruto asustado se lanzó al rescate de la joven, pero una sola milésima de segundo fue lo que Gaara necesitó para que la arena alcanzara a sostener a Hinata y las tablas, suspendiéndolas en el aire, evitando así que la chica se golpeara.

Una nube de arena cargaba a Hinata, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si eso fuese a ayudar a evitar golpearse en la caída. Naruto se acercó a ella y la miró aliviado por la intervención rápida de Gaara.

La chica abrió los ojos, asombrada por ser Gaara la persona quien le ayudó a evitar recibir un golpe grave ante tremenda caída. En un pasado el pelirrojo le provocaba miedo, pero con el paso del tiempo, y al saber su comportamiento para con los de la aldea de Konoha, ese sentimiento en Hinata cambió, ahora no le temía, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo al estar cerca del chico.

-Hinata ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- El rubio la tomó por los hombros y revisó cada milímetro del rostro de Hinata para cerciorarse de que se encontrara en buenas condiciones, notando el tono rojo que la cara de la Hyuga tomaba velozmente. –Creo que se ha golpeado, ese color de piel no debe ser normal- Naruto se giró rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo.

-No se ha golpeado, es…- Gaara tenía una vaga idea del porqué el tono rojo en la piel de Hinata pero lo que no se pudo explicar fue el desmayo que siguió luego del enrojecimiento. –Probablemente si se haya golpeado-.

-¡Tenemos que llevarla al médico, en marcha! Déjamelo a mí, yo la llevaré- Dijo Naruto extendiendo sus brazos hacia la Hyuga, pero Gaara no dejó que la arena soltara a Hinata.

-Andando- Espetó sin demostrar ni una pizca de ofrecimiento por querer ayudar sino más bien de una manera imperativa, como si no le importara si Naruto estuviera de acuerdo o no. Tomó un pergamino enrollado que se le había caído a Hinata ante tal accidente y lo guardó, pensando en entregárselo cuando esta despertara.

Avanzaron hasta el hospital, al llegar, les informaron que la chica solo se encontraba inconsciente y no tenía ningún golpe grave, desde luego, que lo hubiesen sabido antes si alguien como Ino, Sakura, Shino o Kiba hubiesen estado ahí, para ayudarles, pero los dos, tan inexpertos, no supieron de que manera actuar.

A pesar de lo dicho, llevaron a una habitación a Hinata, donde ella se quedaría hasta que recobrara el conocimiento.

Gaara y Naruto permanecieron en silencio, mientras ella dormía plácidamente en la camilla de sábanas blancas, se miraban de vez en cuando, pero no cruzaban palabra alguna, y es que tampoco Naruto podía exigir demasiado, se encontraba acompañado de una Hinata inconsciente y un Gaara silencioso, y ninguno de ellos podía considerarse el alma de las fiestas.

-Ve al baño- Ordenó el pelirrojo después de soportar varios minutos viendo a Naruto moverse inquietamente de un lado a otro como si tuviese pulgas en todo el cuerpo.

-Ya voy- Se quejó. De un brinco, el rubio se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación para después salir tras de esta.

El tiempo continuaba su curso y Gaara no hacía más que ver la habitación, la camilla, la ventana, las cortinas moverse con el viento. Aquel sitio le recordaba la etapa de los exámenes para Chunnin y a Lee y su molesto sensei.

Un murmullo llamó su atención, era una voz dulce, suave y aterciopelada, era Hinata, quien parecía estar soñando. Se acercó a la cama donde Hinata descansaba y la miró con fijeza, preguntándose que era esa ansiedad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella; porque eran como el bien y el mal, como el blanco y negro o los polos opuestos, y no encontraba explicación lógica a todo aquello…

Revisó las facciones de la joven, eran delicadas, con porte noble, como de una princesa, Gaara parpadeó un par de veces, como si examinara algo nuevo, algo jamás antes visto, _describiendo_ cada centímetro del rostro en su mente para poder grabarlo tal y como estaba en su memoria. El cabello de Hinata era largo y contrastaba a la perfección con su piel, la cual era blanca como la nieve, ella respiraba acompasadamente, y desde esa altura, Gaara se mantenía mirándola dormir, en silencio, quería descubrir si ella era tan inocente como parecía, si Hinata Hyuga no era una máscara, si su bondad era sincera, porque le parecía extraordinario que ella fuese tanta pureza.

Lo que más había intrigado a Gaara, era que no había logrado descubrir maldad alguna en la mirada de esta, nadie podía ocultarle a él algo por medio de la mirada, y si no encontraba maldad en ella, era porque realmente en ese ser no existía. Y él, persona que juraba que todo el mundo tenía aunque fuese una pizca de maldad dentro de sí, estaba atónito ante la situación.

La pálida mano del caballero de arena se movió hasta apenas rozar la cálida mejilla de la Hyuga. Quería saber si la persona a la que veía en esa mirada inocente y un tanto infantil era real.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo pervertido?!- El grito del rubio podría haberlo escuchado hasta Tsunade en su oficina, sin embargo, la expresión neutral y desinteresada de Gaara no cambió.

Gaara alzó una ceja.

-Quédate, hasta que ella despierte- Ignorando la anterior expresión por parte de Naruto, caminó hasta la salida. No iba a permanecer ahí a sabiendas de que algo nuevo nacía en él, algo que no lograba comprender y que debía descifrar.

Dispuesto a volver para perpetuar con su labor encomendada, continuó su andar, pero recordó aquél pergamino que había olvidado entregarle a la Hyuga y lo tomó entre sus manos, ya se lo entregaría la próxima vez que la viera. Le entregaría aquél pergamino, junto con un puñado de preguntas también.


End file.
